The present invention relates to a device for supporting a rotary reed on a shaft shed weaving loom, whereby the said rotary reed has a cylindrical casing with a radially projecting profile extending helically over the entire reed length, whereby the rotary reed is supported in portions of its periphery by rotary roll bodies.
A rotary reed on a shaft shed weaving machine forms an important part of the beating-up system for beating up the inserted filling yarns to the length of fabric. Thus, such a rotary reed extends substantially over the entire width of the machine and comprises a plurality of flattened wires tentered on a drive shaft, which with the peripheral area thereof define the cylindrical casing with the helical profile. The summit area of the profile or the corresponding areal terminations of the individual flattened wires cause the beating up of the filling yarns whereby the warp yarns are located in the gaps between the flattened wires.
The supporting of the rotary reed over its entire length represents a significant problem in this connection. All the hitherto known devices for supporting the rotary reed use supporting surfaces whereon is placed the summit area of the profile of the rotary reed. Proposals have admittedly already been made to form the supporting surfaces by rotary roll bodies in order to reduce the friction relative to stationary supporting surfaces, but then the supporting pressure acts on the summit area of the rotary reed profile with the greatest precision which is very disadvantageous. Another important point is that the axial areal extension of the summit area of the profile is small compared with that of the cylindrical casing portions which leads to a correspondingly high areal loading of the peripheral surface areas of the individual flattened wires.